


Sin & Virtue

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Series: Wet Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, omega!cas, omega!jimmy, twincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs





	Sin & Virtue

The Omega twins were literally sin and virtue personified. 

Castiel was a little firecracker with a heart breaker's face; he loved to tease every Alpha who came to see him with a dirty smile and promised filthy words. He knew how to put his mouth to good use. 

Jimmy was shy and quiet; he was there for eye service. He loved to kiss Castiel and run his hands down his twin's body, while his eyes locked on whoever they were with in the moment. 

The twins were always performing and everything was theater. 

Dean knew that he was paying the twins to "like" it but when Castiel went down on him and Jimmy sat back on the bed, his hands down his panties, Dean could only stare and sputter. He was pretty damn sure the twins would like it with or without the monetary compensation. 

"Oh fuck, yeah baby, you're  _so good_ ," Dean growled as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Your mouth is so fuckin' good, baby." 

Jimmy smiled, his hands stroking and rubbing at his cock, leaning back against the headboard, while Dean and Castiel rested at the foot of the bed. 

Cas was on his hands and knees and Dean stood staring at them both; how the hell had he gotten this damn lucky? 

"I'm lonely Dean," Jimmy cooed from his side of the bed, so Dean held out his arm for the other twin. 

"C'mere beautiful," he replied. 

Jimmy's face lit up and he crawled over to Dean. The younger twin trailed a hand up the back of Cas' thigh, slipping beneath the fabric of Cas' panties to rub against his wet hole, a smirk on his lips. Jimmy knew his act was to be the shy virgin but he and Cas both knew that Jimmy was a bigger cockslut than Cas was most of the time. 

"You're both so gorgeous," Dean praised, pulling Jimmy close for a kiss, while Castiel began to make suckling noises around his cock, taking him further down his throat. Dean groaned, his body shuddering. "Oh fuck-" 

Castiel slowly pulling back, his hand still working Dean quickly, sitting back on his haunches to smile up at Dean. "Is that good, Dean?" he asked. 

" _So good,"_ Dean groaned. God, he hadn't had sex  _this_ good in years. His brother had been hounding him to go and get himself some Omega ass but he just didn't like the idea of paying for sex. Then he had met Cas and Jimmy at a party that Sam had dragged him to; the twins were the best damn addiction he could ever imagine having. 

Expensive, but good. 

Castiel smiled and Dean felt that smile run a line to his dick. "Jimmy, come here." 

Jimmy slid back from Dean to slide down next to his twin. "Cas-" 

Castiel released Dean from his grip and turned his head to kiss Jimmy sloppily, making his brother mewl. "Do you like it when I touch him, Dean?" Castiel asked with a wink, sliding his hand down to cup Jimmy through the panties, which were wet and sticking to him. 

"Fuck yeah-" Dean panted, jerking himself while the twins began to kiss and grind on each other. 

Castiel smiled and winked at Jimmy, pulling the panties down to Jimmy's thighs. "I can make him come for you Dean," Castiel purred. He wrapped a hand around Jimmy's cock, stroking him quickly, teasing his slit with his thumb. Jimmy was practically putty in Castiel's expert hands. 

Jimmy gasped and pumped his hips against Castiel's palm, the slick sliding down his thighs. The smell of sex filled the room so strongly that Dean could only grown in desperation as the twins kissed and Castiel worked Jimmy to the verge of orgasm. 

"You want him to come, Dean?" Castiel asked, glancing over at him. Dean stared back, his jaw slack and his cock slick with precome. He could only nod and the twin smirked. Dean's eyes fell to Castiel's hand, and he watched the older twin twist his wrist twice, and then Jimmy was pouring in thick, sticky strings onto Castiel's wrist. 

"Shit-shi _shitfuck_ ," Dean panted, his toes curling dangerously. Oh God, he was going to come. "I'm gonna come-I'm gonna come-" 

Castiel kissed Jimmy again, holding his twin close. "Mmm, he's going to come over us Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled lazily. "I like it when he comes, Cas." 

"Me  _too_ ," Castiel purred. He glanced Dean's way again. "He tastes so _good_." 

Dean shuddered and stepped close to the bed again. "I wanna come on you both- _please_ -" 

Castiel smiled and turned so he and Jimmy could sit on their knees on the edge of the bed. "Please do." 

Dean cried out and came hard, spilling over JImmy's chin and across to Castiel's lips. The twins smiled and began to lick each other up, while JImmy's hand crawled down Castiel's chest to rub at his nipples and then further down to tug his panties down. Jimmy had been wearing pink and Castiel had on powder blue. 

Dean could only stare, still slack jawed, as Jimmy began to work his twin by hand as well, jerking fast and hard, Castiel's cock slick and wet. Dean whimpered at the sounds the motions produced, and so did Castiel, his legs open as he slid onto his back. 

"Yes Jimmy- _yes_ -" Castiel whined. 

Jimmy glanced back at Dean and pushed Castiel's legs wide open, pulling his panties off to show Dean his wrecked hole. Castiel was open and slick, since the twins had opened each other long before Dean's appointment. 

"I think he wants you to lick him out," Jimmy muttered shyly, batting long lashes. 

Dean practically fell to he knees, his hands wrapped around Castiel's hips to yank him down the bed and bury his face between his legs. Rough licks, and exploratory penetrating had Castiel panting and writhing on the sheets. Jimmy grinned, bending down to kiss and suck at Castiel's nipples, drawing them both up hard. 

Dean groaned and slid Castiel's sac into his mouth, sucking and teasing that sensitive flesh until he saw his cock jerk and start to come. Castiel whined and pumped his hips up, desperately kissing Jimmy, sucking on his tongue. Jimmy keened and ran his fingers through Castiel's mess to taste and then swap back to Castiel's with a kiss. 

Dean stared and he swore he came again. 

 


End file.
